csifandomcom-20200225-history
Obsession
Obsession is the thirteenth episode in season three of . Synopsis A competitor is murdered during an "idiot run" shopping cart race in Central Park, and CSI suspects that a man found dead in a brownstone may have been murdered by a missing woman that he may have been holding hostage. Plot A cold winter's day in New York brings two dead bodies for the CSIs: a barely dressed young man in a shopping cart, and an elegantly dressed one in an unused condo. The man in the shopping cart was participating in the "Idiot Run," where New Yorkers race each other in shopping carts. Danny and Detective Angell head to the after party, where a young woman named Rita identifies their victim as Bruce Abbott, a member of her team. After their cart crashed, disqualifying them, Bruce wandered off to sabotage other teams. A woman named Carla, dressed as a dominatrix, fell victim to Bruce's machinations: she tripped on a grate he covered with snow, causing her to break her heel and toppling her team. When Dr. Hammerback tells Danny and Dr. Hawkes that Bruce was apparently kicked to death by a woman's foot, they take foot impressions from both Carla and Rita, but neither is a match. Detective Flack tells Mac and Stella that the apartment the well-dressed man was found in has been unoccupied for quite some time. The CSIs find rope and duct tape, indicating a kidnapping, but Dr. Hammerback tells them their victim, who was stabbed to death, doesn't have any marks on him indicating he was bound. The CSIs theorize he might have been the kidnapper, but where is the victim? They briefly suspect there might have been a second kidnapper involved because of a blood pool that was cleaned up in the condo, but it leads them to an ex-con named Artemis Hunt, who is able to prove he was in Atlantic City at the time of the murder. A car outside the condo gives Mac and Stella an ID on their victim: Alex Martin, a real estate agent handling the sale of the condo. Horse hairs and wood shavings in the trunk of his car lead Mac and Stella to their kidnap victim: Elizabeth Grayson, who owned a horse at a nearby stable and hasn't been seen in two days. Danny and Hawkes turn to the shopping cart Bruce Abbott was discovered in, going over it carefully. Danny finds a white dog hair, and Hawkes is able to determine the pilfered cart came from a store called Delfina's Market. They take a trip to the store and find a white dog in the alley beside it...as well as a prosthetic female leg with nail polish and blood on it. When Danny spots a homeless man he saw getting upset during the shopping cart race, the CSIs realize they have their killer. Bruce stole the cart from the man, and when he came across a very drunk Bruce with the damaged cart, he killed him in a fit of rage, claiming the cart was all he had. Flack talks to Elizabeth's ex-husband, Terry, who claims to still love her and is concerned about her disappearance. Elizabeth turns up at Sacred Heart hospital, claiming she was kidnapped and raped by Alex Martin. She admits to struggling with Alex and then stabbing him and fleeing, telling Mac she tossed the knife in a garbage can on her way out. Mac is bothered by the lack of defensive wounds on Alex and the fact that there's semen evidence indicating Elizabeth slept with someone after Alex, and he decides to return to the scene with Stella. Outside the one of the condo's windows, Stella spots two large shoe prints in the snow, and bags a cigarette beside them, while Mac recovers the knife. Mac confronts Elizabeth about her lie and she admits she and Alex were lovers who were spicing things up by experimenting with rescue sex and bondage. Stella corners Terry in interrogation: she bagged a snowflake from the shoe impression that proves he was there at the time of the murder, and knows that the DNA on the cigarette and the knife will reveal him as Alex's killer. Terry has no regrets: after Elizabeth left him for Alex, he was determined to prove his love for her. He tells Stella that Elizabeth was so impressed by his willingness to kill for her that she loves him again, making the murder worthwhile in his eyes. Cast Main Cast *Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor *Melina Kanakaredes as Stella Bonasera *Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer *Anna Belknap as Lindsay Monroe *Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes *Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast * Robert Joy as Dr. Sid Hammerback * AJ Buckley as Adam Ross * Emmanuelle Vaugier as Jessica Angell * Ryan McPartlin as Terry Rockwell * Whitney Able as Rita Steinway * Alayna Corrick as Carla Kent * Griff Furst as Artemis Hunt * Tyler King as Darin Carver * Zachary Sauers as Kid * Michael Lutz as Bruce Abbott * Stephanie Turner as Brandi Kaplan * Miguel Angel Caballero as Hector * Chad Morgan as Liz Grayson * Brad Pennington as Morgan * Timothy George Connolly as Alex Martin See Also